battle_without_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stats/@comment-188.162.14.108-20181204145453
I'm a well versed in magic arts. A mage who can without any problems kill regular mobs in ??? and at least half of the titled ones. Bosses are fine too. I can say that for the mage are important next stats: 1) If we're speaking to deal only Stacking Burning Damage from fireball, we do need nothing at all except INTELLIGENCE. It ignores defense AND protection ;) Though a lot of mana for some fireballs and icespears(it makes you and your pet almost immortal) is quite needed. It's great to have a lot of MANA from Neckales and Rings with Mana and Int at the same time And even more greater would be to have a scepter +15(it brings you almost 3000 mana) Also we need 200 LUCK for max chance(40% to drop pets) And it's very convinient to have as close as possible to 500 luck for better pet stats... though I live with sceleton pet with regular stats. and may be for better exp. 2) If we want to make some damage with a main effect from fireball or icespear we need... Ignore protection or ADVANCED THUNDER PET SKILL(I think it's much better because it can be stacked for more than 1000 protection ignore) If we have the pet. We need only a little more than 100 CRIT(for 100% always crits, protection is zero anyway) And a lot of a crit multiplier(Hey Dagger +15 for +1750 CRIT MULTIPLIER works well for mages too) Fireballs would be dealing some damage around 50k without mentioning main damage from stacking Burning Effect. Streangth and Dexterity are useless. Some Will is needed only to have slightly more than 100 crit. also Balance isn't needed because we have a different magical balance which comes only from intelligence. Cast chance is need for starting mages but... not very needed later.. 1500+ intelligence works great for a great chance anyway. Technically saying... Mana Shield... Defense... Protection... Hp aren't very needed for the mage. Because it's very hard to find max int items, and I don't want to be risking to broke them. Mage is living as long as his pet is living and I live long enough because my sceleton-protector(Any pet which isn't Defensive type is USELESS! because they don't have enough of protection to survive) because my PET is DEFENSIVE TYPE(a very good portion of defense, and most important protection for him, and a lot of HP like is already with a perk Strong) Perks: ADVANCED DEFENSIVE(+7.5defense per level), ADVANCED STRONG(+15 hp per level), ADVANCED THUNDER(-1000protection ignore to enemy), ADVANCED TAUNT(-20% damage can be dealt to pet, and while he's alive nobody attacks the mage) And my pet is often temporally immortal because I throw a lot of Ice Spears if he can't survive. I guess another way would be to survive it's to have Mana shield with a good portion of protection. It slows down damage in ??? to 5-10 points for me at least there. With pet having perk Advanced Heal I would like to find a pet With Defensive type, with Advanced Defensive(no one without it survives), Advanced Heal(I want to be healed too!), Advanced Meditation(a mage lives as long as he has mana) and Advanced Thunder(more than 1000prot ignore!) but no luck so far... though my pet is good enough too, cause I can walk without any defense/protection/hp at all and since the mage is having great problems to find enough of defense and protection(because I fear to upgrade my boots or hat with +150int)... it's may be my only choice.